Friends till the end
by TeekayStaples
Summary: My first Chucky fanfic, so please be kind. Chucky meets a four year old girl and finds he can't kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Friends till' the end

**My first Chucky fic. I'm a new fan so Chucky will probably seem OOC. Please be kind. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Reads and reviews are also appreciated. **

He didn't know why he couldn't kill her. For fuck's sake, it would've been so _easy_. She had only been four when he met her. Typically cute, but so far from innocent it made him smile. When he'd snuck into her room, the walls were decorated with drawings of decapitated stick figures and houses on fire. So when he looked into the bed and saw a tiny girl, he was more than a little pleased. He'd still been tempted to kill her, but something stopped him.

She was sleeping with her arms around a scarred, button-eyed rag doll with a shock of red hair. He dropped his knife and pulled the doll from her arms. It looked almost exactly like him, but instead of "good guys" written on his overalls, "Chucky" had been written on a scrap of paper in red crayon, and stapled to the doll's chest.

The girl opened her eyes and looked at him curiously.

"Chucky? Is it really you?" She said it with a childlike innocence, so free of fear that it surprised him. He stared at her. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

"You came! You came to see me! Did you get my letters?"

Letters? He went to answer but she beat him to it.

"Everyone said you weren't real, and that even if you were, you'd never be my friend, but I told them you would. I _told_ them. Mum said I was scaring her, and that I needed to stop with all this Chucky stuff, coz it wasn't healthy. She took away my posters, and my movies, and my action figures of you and Tiff, and this ragdoll grandma helped me make, but I stole that back."

"Uh, listen, kid, I think there's been a misunderstanding."

She pulled away from him and looked him in the eye.

"…You didn't get my letters did you? Must've got the address wrong. You're just here to kill me, aren't you?"

Still she showed no fear, just slight disappointment. He found that it broke his heart a little.

He climbed off the bed and retrieved his knife.

"I'm not gonna kill you." He said finally. He eyes widened.

"No?"

"Nah. I think I'll hang around for a while." Her grin returned.

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not? What's your name, kid?"

"Elizabeth. But the kids at my pre-school call me Lizzie." She ran a finger down the scar below his eye, "Tiff did a good job."

He smiled cynically, "Fan of hers?"

"She's cool. I like you more though."

"Write any letters to Tiff?"

"Nope. She'd be too busy anyhow. With the twins and everything."

"Aren't you a little young to be watching my movies?"

"Mum has a lot of movies. She doesn't care what I watch while she's out." Lizzie rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Are you only gonna stay till I fall asleep? Or are you gonna stay for good?"

He pushed the imposter doll off of Lizzie's bed and lay down next to her. She reached for the knife in his hand, and he tensed for a moment, but let her take it. She put it on the bedside table, just out of his each, and wrapped her arms around him. She was asleep in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elizabeth, are you sure you want to take that _thing_ to school with you?"

"Sure mum. He's my friend till the end." Lizzie replied. She was lazily eating her cereal at the dining room table, with Chucky sitting across from her.

"I'm starting to worry about this… fixation you have with that doll. What happened to those barbie dolls I gave you?"

"Oh, mum. They're so boring! They don't do anything but look pretty."

"When I was your age, I adored Barbie. I think I must've had just about every play set, and two dream houses. Would you like a dream house Lizzie?"

"Would it be big enough for Chucky?"

Her mother looked at Chucky in distaste.

"I think he'd be a little too large. You do still have the Barbies I got you for Christmas, don't you?"

Lizzie looked at her cereal guiltily.

"Chucky and me gave them a makeover."

"I, dear. Chucky and I. What do you mean a makeover? I loved giving my dolls makeovers… Perhaps you could give Chucky one? He certainly needs it."

"Aw, fuck you." Chucky muttered. Lizzie's mother raised her eyebrows.

"What did you say, Elizabeth?"

"Nothing mum."

"Well, anyway, what kind of a makeover did you give your dolls?"

"Facelift." Chucky said quietly. Lizzie snorted with laughter.

"Elizabeth?"

"Nothing really mum."

"Well, when you get home from school you'll have to show me. But for now you'd better get dressed. You wouldn't want to be late."

"No mum." Lizzie replied. She got down from the table, grabbed Chucky under the arms, and carried him until she was out of her mother's sight.

"That was close Chucky. You coulda got me into some serious trouble."

"She wouldn't have heard me."

"Do you think she'll be mad about the Barbies?" Chucky shrugged.

"How should I know?"

When Lizzie's mother got back from taking Lizzie to school, she sighed with relief. That doll made her nervous. It was nice to finally have it out of the house. She took three deep breaths, and went to tidy Lizzie's room. She opened the door, flicked on the light, and screamed.

There were headless Barbie dolls all over the floor. Some of them had been painted red with paint from Lizzie's paint set. One Barbie doll, which still had a head, but no face, was hanging from the light by a shoelace tied around its neck.

"Dear god!"

She cleaned up the mess, trying not to cry, and wondered why she couldn't have got a nice daughter, a normal daughter, not a goddamn psychopath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all your reviews and support. Special thanks to reviewer "Chucky Ray" who gave me one of the best reviews I've ever received on any story I've posted anywhere. Thank you heaps and I hope to read your stories soon. PM when you get an account okay? :)**

Lizzie returned home from school with a signed detention slip and a letter for her mother. She had got into a fight with another girl over Chucky, and consequently, she'd punched this other little girl in the face when she'd tried to play with Chucky.

Chucky assured her that a note home and a detention was fuck all compared to the punishment they _could've_ given her, but Lizzie still felt sick to her stomach.

"Look, kid, I wouldn't worry about it. They coulda expelled you for Christ's sake!"

"Mum's gonna be mad." Lizzie said quietly as she headed inside, "Super mad." Chucky shrugged.

Lizzie's mother already looked angry. She was sitting at the dining room table with a cup of coffee, she looked like she'd been waiting a very long time.

"Hello Elizabeth." She said coldly.

"Hi mum." Lizzie said.

"Do you have anything else you'd like to say to me?"

Lizzie waited for Chucky to say something, but he stayed silent. Thank god for small favours. She timidly handed her mother the detention slip and the note home. Her mother read through both and nodded.

"I can't say I'm surprised. I expected as much from the likes of you." She placed the pieces of paper on the table, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't mean it. Taylor never keeps her hands to herself. And Chucky isn't her doll! He's mine for fuck's sake!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Her mother roared. Lizzie bit her lip.

"Nothing! I'm sorry!"

Lizzie's mother stood up and grabbed her by the back of her coat.

"I've had just about enough of you." She carried Lizzie up the stairs to her room, threw her inside, and locked the door.

Once he heard she was gone, Chucky burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lizzie said miserably.

"Oh, kid. Just the look on her face! You'd think she'd never _heard_ anyone say fuck before!"

Lizzie curled up on her bed and began to cry. Chucky sighed.

"Come on. It ain't THAT bad. So she'll lock you in your room for a while. She'll come around eventually."

"Does she hate me?"

Chucky shrugged, "Maybe."

Lizzie grabbed Chucky by the arm and brought him closer. He allowed himself to be hugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, a new chapter. Sorry I took so long. Thank you again to reviewers "Chucky Ray" and "Cookie" for making my day with your comments. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.**

School had been terrible. Awful even. The teacher had made Lizzie keep Chucky in the coat closet, saying that his appearance was frightening the other children. Tom, the boy who sat behind her, had pulled her hair until she cried. The teacher had told her to be quiet. The teacher didn't much like Lizzie.

Lizzie walked home with Chucky resting on her hip, and she whined about her day. Chucky listened without speaking. That little fucker Tom was already resting peacefully under the grass of the baseball pitch. He'd done it when Tom had left class to go to the bathroom. As for the teacher, well. He'd get around to it. And it would be a good one too. But Lizzie didn't need to know that.

"I hate school." She said, "I wish I was a doll, like you."

"Trust me kid. Being a doll ain't so great."

"At least you don't have to go to school." She huffed.

A car slowed, pulling up a long side Lizzie.

"Keep walking, kid." Chucky said quietly.

"Little girl, would you like a ride home?" The driver questioned.

"Don't answer." Chucky muttered.

"No thank you." Lizzie said, "I'm almost home."

"A young girl like you shouldn't have to walk home at all. Come on. Let me give you a ride. Put my mind at ease." She looked at him. He was middle-aged, and he certainly looked nice enough. But she wasn't stupid.

Lizzie's heart rose to her throat. She clutched Chucky tighter to her chest and kept walking. The car continued to drive alongside her.

She could see her street. She could run for it. But before the thought truly formed in Lizzie's mind, a second man leapt out of the back of the car and grabbed her. She screamed as the car door slammed behind her. She let go of Chucky, who fell under the seat.

"Floor it." The second man said tonelessly. Lizzie screamed and scratched at his face. He grabbed her by the wrists and sat her firmly between his legs.

Chucky lay motionlessly on the floor of the car.

'_You fuckers.' _ He thought.

He looked around. There was a smashed beer bottle on the floor. It was as good a weapon as any. He clutched the neck of it firmly.

"Hi, I'm Chucky. And I'm your friend till the end. Hidy-ho. Ha ha ha."

"What the fuck is that?" The driver questioned. The second man let go of Lizzie's wrist, reached under the seat, and examined Chucky.

"Some kind of doll I guess. Must be the kid's. Ugly little son of a bitch though." Chucky grinned.

"Hey asshole, looked in the mirror lately? You ain't no prize pig either." Chucky drove the bottle into the man's wrist. The man screamed in response and dropped him onto the seat. Chucky ran over and stabbed the man in the throat.

"Pete?" The driver asked, "Pete? What's happening back there, man?"

Chucky yanked the knife from Pete's belt, climbed up the back of the driver's seat, and brought his arm around so he could hold the knife at the driver's throat.

"Hidy fucking ho, jackass." He slit the driver's throat. The car rolled to a stop. Lizzie stared at Chucky in shock.

"Let's go Liz. You're gonna be late home." She continued to stare. He turned and looked at her.

"What, you never seen a dead body before? Come on! Move it!"

Her hands were shaking as she opened the door. She climbed out with the doll at her heels.

"They would've killed me."

"Worse than that, kid. A lot worse than that."

"You saved me."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go." She readjusted her backpack, picked Chucky up, and continued home. As soon as she arrived, she greeted her mother, placed Chucky in her room, went to the bathroom, and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Yay! Thanks again to my reviewers. I absolutely adore you guys. Actually I think I might've rushed this chapter a little, just so I could thank you! Chucky Ray, Cookie, you guys are quite literally my motivation right now. I only wish I had another way to contact you!**

**Chucky, Cookie, feel free to post your stories in the reviews like you asked. I really look forward to it.**

**All you really have to know about this chapter, is that several years have passed. Enjoy!**

There were three days until Lizzie's birthday. She would be eight. Not a particularly significant birthday, but it was a birthday all the same. And that was alright with Lizzie. As far as she understood it, eleven was the last true year of childhood. Because with the age of twelve came the title of pre-teen. With thirteen came the official title of teenager, and with eighteen came adulthood. So she still had three or so years of being a kid. And that was just fine.

Because she was smart enough to know that there came an age when you were considered crazy if you talked to your toys. For now, she was still alright. Her mother expressed distaste towards Chucky, but Lizzie could make her mother go away by chatting to a teddy bear or, in dire circumstances, a Barbie doll. But not for much longer.

No party had been planned. At least, not to Lizzie's knowledge. Who would go, anyway? She had no friends, settling for reading and, when his teasing became too much to bear, talking to Chucky.

It was Thursday afternoon. Her birthday was on the Saturday. She was mooching around the house, sometimes carrying Chucky, sometimes letting him follow behind. Her mother had been on the phone when Lizzie left for school, and was still on the phone when she returned home. Lizzie wasn't complaining. The less time spent around her mother, the better.

When her mother finally did get off the phone, she called Lizzie into the lounge. A rare occurrence. She picked up Chucky and headed into the lounge.

"Have a seat Elizabeth." Her mother patted the seat next to her. Lizzie sat.

"I've organised a birthday party for you. I've invited every girl in your class. It will be a high tea party, and I expect you to be on your best behaviour."

Lizzie stared in horror.

"Mum… I don't want a party. Chucky says all the girl's in my class are whores."

"I won't have you use such foul language in my house Elizabeth! Really what has gotten into you?"

"Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?"

"Chucky." Lizzie pleaded, "Don't."

Chucky's head spun around once. He blinked, "Hidy-ho. Ha ha ha."

She waited for something, but for a wonder, Chucky stayed still.

"On Sunday, I expect you to get up early and get into your best dress. And Chucky, will stay in your room."

"But-"

"Not debatable. Now go wash up for dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! :D I think this one is a bit longer…**

**First off:**

**Chucky; WOW! Your story in the reviews was AMAZING! I loved the layout, and you had Chucky down WAY better than I ever could, and I liked the familiarity of the plot, it helped me to picture it better. Your grammar and punctuation is all good (I'm kind of a grammar nut) it's a little speedy, but I guess I'm not one to judge XD**

**I can't wait for your next chapter.**

**Xxxxxx**

**Cookie; Your story was excellent! I loved the idea, it was really original, and it has heaps of potential. A few spelling errors, but excellent all up! I do agree with Chucky in that the script format was a little hard to follow, but I still LOVED IT! You captured Chuck and Tiff really well. Keep on posting those chapters, I want more of your story too! Also, in case you were interested,**

**Freddy Fazbear's pizza is a real place in Utah. According to the wonderful internet (May not be true) the bite of 87 was a true event. If you want to know more type "Is five nights at Freddy's real" into google and click the first youtube video you come to. (assuming you're allowed. I wasn't allowed for AGES)**

**Xxxxxxx**

**It's so hard to only be able to contact you guys on here! If you are interested, my spam email is idiotfannerd (I give this one out because I barely check it so it doesn't matter who gets a hold of it. Email me on there and I will direct you to my ACTUAL email address. Then we can talk and stuff and I can actually RESPOND plus it eliminates the fear of your stories getting stolen (It can happen you guys)**

**Totally fine if not possible, just thought it would be a good suggestion! :)**

**All my love, Teekay Staples.**

**Now, let's get on with the story!**

Lizzie burst into her room, with Chucky in her arms. Her dress was muddy, and her hair was dishevelled. She knocked everything off her desk with one hand motion and placed Chucky onto it, on his back. Carefully she placed his detached arm next to him.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK." He said angrily.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"OF COURSE IT FUCKING HURTS, MY ARM JUST GOT RIPPED OFF!"

"No need to be so touchy." Lizzie muttered.

"Little shit. She'll pay for this."

"Trust me, I'll get her back if you don't." She unclipped his tattered overalls and undid his shirt at the back. She observed the injury.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"Not bad." She replied, suddenly mature and business-like, "I'll pop it back in and tighten it up with some stiches… that might hurt." She looked at him questioningly.

"Do it. That's my stabbing arm. Besides, it's not like it's my first time."

She positioned his arm at the socket, counted to three, and pooped it back in. He cursed only once. She smiled dryly and got out her needle and thread.

"Great party." She said mildly.

"The best." Chucky replied. He sounded exhausted.

"You should've stayed upstairs."

Chucky said nothing.

The party had started off in the way Lizzie had expected. She got up early, as her mother instructed, and put on her best dress. It was pink, with white trimming. She hated it.

"It looks like shit." She said. Chucky nodded.

The guests arrived at ten o'clock, so everything was in order by nine. There were ten guests in total, and Lizzie hated every single one. They all hung out in the same circle, excluding Lizzie entirely, and gossiping about her when she was just within earshot. They all showed up at around the same time.

Lizzie and Chucky peered out the window and stared at the cars pulling up on the curb.

"I was hoping they wouldn't show."

"You're screwed, kid."

"Looks like it."

"Elizabeth! Your guests are here!"

"Wish me luck, Chucky."

"You're gonna need a lot more than luck, kid."

She walked out of her room, down the stairs, and into the garden.

"Here's the birthday girl!" Her mother cooed. Lizzie tried not to look alarmed, but affection from her mother was a terrifying rarity.

The other girls were assembled around a table behind Lizzie's mother. They sneered at her pink dress and her black hair, usually tousled and messy, which had been straightened and then curled to create Shirley Temple locks.

Lizzie took her seat at the table, and patiently endured half an hour of sneering looks and comments designed purely to hurt. It was difficult to believe she was sitting at a table with eight year olds.

At ten forty five, Lizzie caught her first glimpse of Chucky. He was sitting calmly by the back door, smiling slightly. She felt a little safer.

She looked at the door again at ten past eleven, and found he was gone. She tried not to look disappointed. By this time she had had her fill of tea and tiny sandwiches with the crusts cut off. The classical music was cutting into her brain, and the silly girl talk of pukish celebrity boys and pretty outfits was turning what was left of her mind into mush. And there were still so many more hours to go.

Twelve o'clock came and with it came new flavours of sandwiches, more cordial, and the promise of cake.

At twelve thirty, that promise was fulfilled, when Lizzie's mother brought out a chocolate cake, with eight pink candles. And the guests sang happy birthday and took dainty slices of chocolate cake, while Lizzie cut herself a large piece, and managed to get icing on her face. While she ate, she caught sight of Chucky in the doorway of her tree house and smiled.

After cake, the guests left the table to play with Lizzie's toys, and Chucky was caught out in the open.

The ringleader of this gaggle of girls was a brunette by the name of Brittney. She saw Chucky first.

"Ew! Goodness Elizabeth! What IS this thing?"

"It's one of my dolls." Lizzie replied, reaching for Chucky, "Don't touch him, he's fragile."

"He's disgusting! Look at him, all ugly and scarred."

"He's scary." One of the girls chimed in, "Put it away, Lizzie. I don't like it at all."

Chucky's head spun one. He blinked his eyes and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend till' the end. Hidy-ho, ha ha ha."

"Ew." Brittney muttered, dropping the doll, "It talks. Creepy."

"Let me see." One of the girls picked Chucky up by his arm. She spun it around. "Do all its joints move?" The girl asked.

"Please put him down." Lizzie pleaded.

Brittney seemed to sense that Chucky was of some importance to Lizzie, and she smiled to herself.

"Give him back for a second, Olivia. I want to check something."

Olivia obediently handed the doll over.

"Which parts of him are fragile?" She asked. She grabbed his arm and began to pull.

"Don't!" Lizzie yelled. She ran to stop Brittney, but one of the girls tripped her up and she nose-dived into the mud. She tried to get up, and they pushed her down again, laughing. Both her knees were scraped, and she thought one of her elbows might be. Her dress was most definitely ruined.

"I felt it give." Brittney remarked, seemingly ignoring Lizzie's pleas. She pulled a little harder, and a little harder, and Lizzie suddenly wished that Chucky would move, react, anything. Finally, when she was certain Chucky's arm could give no more, his head spun around and he bit into her forearm. She screamed, let go of his body, and his already weak arm finally gave way.

"MY ARM!" He screamed, "MY ARM! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

The girls ran in all directions, screaming at the top of their lungs, suddenly terrified. Lizzie's mother emerged from the house.

"What on earth is going on?" She asked.

"Mrs Reeves! Mrs Reeves!" Brittney screamed, "Elizabeth's doll attacked me!" She held up her arm.

"Holy… Go inside and run it under a cold tap, Brittney, I'll be with you in a minute."

The girls scattered, crying, asking to go home. Lizzie's mother instructed them all to go inside. They did as they were told. That just left Elizabeth, who was crying silently, and Chucky at her feet. Sadly she went to gather him up.

"Elizabeth, I told you to keep that doll in your room."

"I know mum, but-"

"You disobeyed me, injured one of your guests, and ruined the party I worked so hard to prepare."

"But-"

"What I did here was a labour of my love for you. And you threw it back in my face. Well, I'm genuinely hurt by your actions. I suppose it serves me right for trying to show you any affection."

"Mum…"

"Stop your crying. Go inside, apologise to Brittney and the rest of your guests, and then go to your room. I've had quite enough of you for one day."

That was it. No one to dry her tears, or clean her up and put band-aids on her knees. She didn't apologise. She went through the kitchen and into her room. She didn't have time to apologise. She had to fix Chucky.


End file.
